I'm Sorry
by lil-missa
Summary: What happens if kagome and inu yasha went to school with each other when they were children? What would happen then is inu yasha is to cruel to kagome that she is forced to leave the school district, right when he figured out that he truely loved her? The
1. Chapter 1

"goodmorning class"   
"goodmorning Mrs. Wong" said the students of Oni Elementary's fifth grade class.  
"Students we have a new student today. Everybody please welcome Inu Yasha" She turns to the scared, and angry, boy standing behind her. He is wearing a hat that didn't match his blue shirt and baggy jeans.  
"Hello Inu Yasha" they all said in unison.  
"Inu Yasha please sit over there with Kagome's group. Kagome?"  
"Yes Mrs. Wong"  
"Please help Inu Yasha around, he has never been in school before."  
"Yes Mrs. Wong" Kagome looks at Inu Yasha while he sat down next to her. "Hi!" He just stares at his desk. "Where you home schooled before? What's it like?" she smiled. He looked up and growled; she smiled. "Do it again!" he begged.  
"Huh?" Inu Yasha was shocked.  
"Please, I liked it" she smiled. The girl sitting next to her didn't find it to amusing.  
"kagome, stop talking to him, he's a demon" Eri whispered.  
"So" She replied. Inu Yasha looked at Eri angrily.  
"He'll hurt you"  
"Oh don't be silly, he's harmless." Inu Yasha was now growling even more.   
That was how Inu Yasha's school experience started off. Eri told the whole school how he was a demon, and then the rumors started to spread. Everybody was scared of him, except kagome. She was nice to him. During Valentine's Day she gave him a valentine, during Chrisman she gave him a gift, and when he didn't have a partner in class she'd volunteer. No mater what she did he was always mean to her. He thought that she was making fun of him or that if he let down his guard she would play a joke on him and embarrasses him in front of the whole school.  
So he reacted badly to her kind gestures. During Valentines Day he would spit in Kagome's card and put it on her desk. When he was her partner he would make them fail, but during Christmas, he kept her gifts. Inu Yasha liked the idea of getting gifts; he pretended that she was doing it because she really wanted to be his friend.  
He, over the years, grew a soft spot for her. If anybody talked shit or anything he would beat them in secret. He was the only one aloud to pick on her and he only did it so it wouldn't seem at if he had weakened.  
During his first year of junior high a new kid came to town, Miroku. They became best friends the first day they met. Miroku just happened to be the one that all of the girls wanted to be with and the one that all the guys wanted to be. Together they started to join sports.  
It was now 8th grade, and almost Christmas. Inu Yasha had made a whole group of friends and even joined the football team. Kagome on the other hand, always had tons of friends. She was the nicest, and hottest, girl around. However, she never got any dates, because all of the guys were afraid on Inu Yasha. They thought that he would kill them for taking her out. Not because he liked her, or so they thought, but because that means they would need to protect her from him, and no one was able to beat Inu Yasha in a fight. He proved that.  
Christmas was coming up and Inu Yasha was excited to see what Kagome got him. It took him four years, but he finally went out and bought her a gift. It was a beautiful silver necklace with a K dangling from it. He was proud of himself for finding it. He thought that she would be caught off guard and would forgive him for what he did to her, because now he believed that she was actually trying to be his friend, but was he wrong. The day that he was finally going to give it to her she wasn't there. The rumor was that she ran away with her boyfriend from America, which was way off. Miroku found out, from Eri, that she left because she couldn't handle Inu Yasha anymore and that she hated him. Which was right, except she didn't hate him, just feared him. Eri made Miroku and Inu Yasha believe that kagome thought he was a worthless half-bread that didn't deserve to be walking this earth, which pissed Inu Yasha off. He threw the necklace in his dirty closet, never to be seen again. Miroku knew that Inu Yasha, despite his rudeness, really did like Kagome, and his heart was now broken. He also understood that Inu Yasha was mean to her and she had every right to hate him. He tried to explain this, but inu Yasha wouldn't hear it. He believed that she hated him, after all he thought that he was a worthless half bread..


	2. Chapter 2

"Kagome! Kagome! Kagome!" screamed the students. It was the homecoming rally and she was the star. Everybody in the school loved her. She was in all of the plays, talent shows, and even sang in the choir. She did all of this, yet this was her first time performing in a rally. She, and the dance team, danced to the song My Will by dream.  
Kagome danced in the front, as a guest, wearing something different than the normal dance uniform. She started to sing. The crowd quieted down to listen to her sing, for she was amazing.  
When the song ended the student body went crazy. They all screamed her name begging for more, but like always, she bowed and walked away smiling.  
"kagome! That was great" called out Kagome's best friend, and captain of the martial arts team, not to mention a Varsity Cheerleader.  
"Thanks Sango" They hugged "are you ready" asked Kagome.  
"As ready as I'll be" responded Sango. She was in her cheerleading uniform stretching. She helped with the Choreography this time because they wanted to have some Martial arts incorporated. After all it was their homecoming and they were playing against their neighboring school; Nobu Noga Highschool (does anybody know how to spell it).

"YEAH!" the student body screamed.  
"Do you want to meat the ones that will bring us to victory!" screamed the Football couch of Nobu Noga Highschool"  
"YEAH" they all screamed once again.  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you the captain of the football team" there was a dramatic pause. "Miroku!" They all screamed even more than before. A group of girl screamed out at the same time "Miroku I love you". He winked in their direction.  
"I guarantee that this year we will defeat our foes." He screamed into the microphone. They all screamed again. "I will fight, but not alone." He turned around to a group of guys that just formed. "Welcome, the Nobu Noga Football team!" The crowd went wild once again. Miroku suddenly looked sad. "Even though I know we will defeat Totosia, I wish that my friend and brother Inu Yasha would play, but that little bastard…"  
"Miroku!" the couch yelled.  
Miroku blushed "Sorry" everybody laughs "Inu Yasha will you please come down here?" Inu Yasha stood and walked over to Miroku, as soon as his foot hit the floor of the gym that student body screamed like they never screamed before. Inu Yasha was now standing next to Miroku blushing. "Is there anything we can do to get you to play?" he asked. He put the Microphone up to Inu Yasha…the students sat is suspense. Inu Yasha was the best player on the team. They needed him, and for some unknown reason he wasn't going to play in that game.   
"Now that I think about it there is something that you can do" he said with a evil smirk on his face.  
"And what is that?" ask Miroku, completely clueless.  
Inu Yasha turned around to point at a table that was sneaked out to the middle of the gym.  
"what's that?" Miroku said with fear. The students laughed. Inu Yasha escorted Miroku to the table.  
"It's syrup and a bag of feathers." He responded. "And the only way I will play is if you let the varsity cheerleaders drench you in syrup and cover you in feathers." The crowd laughed hysterically. Miroku looked up at Inu Yasha, who obviously planned this whole thing.

The bell rang and all of the students ran to their cars. Inu Yasha headed for the locker room, preparing for the game they had that night. The game was going to be held at his school, so all he had to do was warm up. He had two hours till the game started.  
"Hey wait up" Inu Yasha turned around to see a feather covered Miroku running at him like he has a stick shoved up his butt. Inu Yasha had to laugh. "My I ask why you a question?"  
"Sure"  
"What's with the feather gag? Trying to embarrass be in front of the school?"  
"Lets just say, I love revenge" inu Yasha smiled  
"for what?"  
Inu Yasha walked into the locker room and stopped at a huge naked baby picture of him. He ripped it down. "how many more of these are there?" he asked himself. He turned to Miroku. "Where did you get the picture?" Inu Yasha was now serious.  
Miroku was obviously nervous, "umm, well, S- Sango" he replied.  
"and how did Sango get it?"  
He paused "your brother. They work together you know"  
Inu grinded angrily "he's dead"

Kagome had gone home; she didn't like football enough to go to a game, even if it was homecoming. Sango on the other hand had to go. She enjoyed watching Miroku, a friend of a friend, get tackled to the ground. Inu Yasha played, and was great. His team won because of him and Miroku. When they were on the field together, there was no stopping them.

RING Inu Yasha rolled over. He looked at his clock; 7am. He growled and rolled back over. His Cell rang two more times causing him to finally pick it up. "WHAT!" he screamed.  
"My, somebody's touching this morning."  
"What is it Miroku?"  
"Are you still sleeping? GET UP! We're going to be late!" Miroku replied  
"What are you talking about?" Inu Yasha replied.  
"SCHOOL! Its Monday!"  
"Damn it!"  
"Good thing I called eh!"  
"I'll be ready in a minute"  
"Good cause I'm outside waiting"  
They hung up. Inu Yasha went looking for a shirt but couldn't find any that were clean; he started to dig through his closest when he came upon the necklace that he bought for Kagome. He looked at it depressed and placed it on his desk. He stood up and turned around only to jump back in fear.  
"Hi" Miroku said with a huge smile. He was standing right behind Inu Yasha. "What happened to your sense of smell?"   
Inu Yasha growled, "I was sidetracked" he changed as Miroku examined the necklace on his deck.  
"How long has it been?" asked Miroku seriously.  
"How long has what been?" Miroku grabbed the necklace and held it up to show Inu Yasha.  
"You know she's a junior now!" he smiled.  
"Yeah so?"  
"You know if you weren't so mean to her this never would have happened."  
"YOU'RE ACTING AS IF I LIKED HER OR SOMETHING"   
"Isn't that why you dated Kikyo? She looked just like Kagome" Miroku closed his eyes. "Yet somehow I am the only one who noticed."  
"Shut up Miroku!" he growled.  
"Fine, come on lets go" he turns and walked out of the room.

Miroku parked his car only to see Sango walking by. "Hey Sango!" Miroku called. Out to her. She stopped and smiled in his direction. "What are you doing here? You don't go to this school" He turned his car off and walked to Sango leaving Inu Yasha behind.  
"I transferred to this school with my friend" she smiled.  
"Really, and who is this friend of yours?"  
"None of your business" she smiled. Miroku's hand moved to Sango's butt. Inu Yasha walked up to Miroku and looked at Sango. SMACK there was an angry pause "Miroku, who is that?"  
"oh that…that's Inu Yasha"  
Sango's facial expression changed immediately. She was definitely scared. "You're Inu Yasha? You go to this school?"  
"Yeah" Inu Yasha was a little Confused, and obviously grumpy.  
"Have you heard of him?" Miroku asked.  
"Yeah, he was the one that drove Kagome to the brink of insanity, or so the rumors go"  
Inu Yasha growled. Miroku looked at Inu Yasha calmly "he did no such thing, she left to…" he had to think of a lie, "Because her family moved"  
"Oh is that right" she replied with the expression that said…I know something you don't know… "It just so happens that I went to the same school as her" she smiled.  
Inu Yasha's ear twitched as he stopped growling. He turned and walked away. He didn't want to hear about it.  
"What's his problem?" she asked confused.  
"He doesn't like to talk about kagome"  
"Why not?" she ask  
"He won't admit to it, but it hurts him to think about her. She was the first person to make him feel wanted, and he really hurt her. He didn't know how mean he was to her until she left."  
Sango looked at Miroku surprised. "Is that true?"  
"It is" he looked at her confused. "You know something."  
Sango blushed "no"  
"Yes you do, spill it" he smiled.  
Sango smiled, "ok but don't tell anybody"  
"Ok I wont."  
"I know why kagome left"  
Miroku smiled.  
"She was angry at Inu Yasha. He was so mean to her that she couldn't concentrate; her grades were falling. All she did was mope around and think about why he was so mean. She couldn't even get a date because of him."

A few hours later the student body was crammed into the gym once again for the Victory Rally. They had a Rally after every homecoming they won, as a way to celebrate. This time, instead of just games, they decided to have the performance art club perform something. Sango and her "friend" her apart of the Performance Art club, they had been for a few weeks. They knew that they were going to get transferred to this school and prepared for it.  
The football team got to sit in chairs set up for them in one side of the gym, it was the school's way of saying, this performance is for you. Miroku, who was sitting in the front row with inu Yasha, spotted Sango and waved to her; she waved back.  
"Inu Yasha! Sango's going to dance for us"  
"yeah yeah, what do I care"  
"you can be a little nicer" he turned to see a very tired inu Yasha half asleep.  
"Ladies and Gentlymeeeennnnn" screamed the Couch. The Students screamed. "I present to you, the Nobu Noga Performance art club" they screamed again. "and the first performance will be done by Kagome." He backed away. Inu Yasha's ear twitched at the name, but he didn't open his eyes. "Must be another names Kagome" he whispered to himself.  
Miroku watched in suspense as 12 girls, in a tight huddle, ran to the middle of the gym, facing the team, as if they were hiding something in the middle. The girls were wearing very black jazz pants with light blue spaghetti strap tank top. They had pieces of light blue fabric tides around their wrists and upper arms, flowing in the wind when they moved. Miroku found Sango amongst the girls. Suddenly the Song started; dearest by Hamasaki Ayumi. The girls did a slow twirl causing them to spread apart, exposing the gorgeous woman that was hidden amongst them. She wore a plan white dress. The top part of it was a corset that had spaghetti straps. The bottom part went about two inches her below her knees and flowed when she moved.

"hontou ni taisetsu na mono igai subete suttee, shimaetara ii no ni ne, genjitsu wa tada zankoku de" kagome started to sing. She took very slow steps forward until he was in front of everybody else. Miroku looked directly at Kagome shocked, he nudged. Inu Yasha, who didn't seam to care.  
"Inu Yasha, you have to look at this." He whispered,  
"Leave me alone" he whispered back.  
Kagome stopped and sang where she stood "sonna toki itsu date, me o tojireba, waratteru kimi ga iru"  
"Look" Miroku nudged again. Inu Yasha looked up pissed until he saw Kagome.  
Kagome started to dance in a slow jazz/lyrical style along with the rest of the club (advanced dance moves). "itsuka eien no nemuri ni tsuku hi made, dou ka sono egao ga, taema naku aru you ni"  
"Kagome? Why is she here?" he whispered to himself. He didn't take his eyes off of her and she didn't even notice that he was there.  
"hito wa minna kanashii kara, wasurete yuku ikimono dakedo, aisubeki mono no tame, ai o kureru mono no tame dekiru koto, deatta ano koro wa, subete ga bukiyou de, toomawari shita yo ne, kizutsuke atta yo ne"  
Inu Yasha, now awake, notice a guy, dressed in all black, walking out to the girls. They danced around each other until the music went quiet and Kaomge started to sing again. Kagome and the guy looked at each other as if they haven't seen each other in years; as if she thought he was dead.  
"itsuka eien no nemuri ni tsuku hi made," She began. Then he took her in his harms and swung her around. They started to dance together. "dou ka sono egao ga, taema naku aru you ni, deatta ano koro wa, subete ga bukiyou de, toomawari shita yo ne, tadoritsuitan da ne" It all ended with kagome and the guy dancing around as if they were in love and happy, then a kiss. Inu Yasha's heart stopped.


	3. Chapter 3

He was convinced that he was never going to see her again, and yet there she was, standing right in front of him, smiling.  
For the rest of the Day Inu Yasha couldn't get her out of his mind. It had been over three years since he saw her, and she had grown even more beautiful than before. He hadn't decided weather or not to be mean to her or nice, maybe even more than nice. In those three years they spent apart he had changed. He was no longer the ass that he was, he still didn't trust anybody, but learned how to allow people into his heart.  
A week went by and not much happened. Miroku was chasing Sango around, grabbing her ass whenever he got the chance; followed by a bloody nose. Kagome and Sango were best friends, so Miroku had gotten to know her quite well. Inu Yasha, who wasn't sure of what do, stayed away from her. He did such a good job that she didn't know that he went to that school.  
That Friday Miroku threw a huge party. Over a hundred of people showed up, good thing that he lived in a huge house. Everybody was having a great time. Some people were dancing, there was a group getting stoned in the corner, and the ones that drank were outside playing in the pool. The rest was scattered.  
"Inu Yasha" Inu Yasha was sitting on the stairs; thinking. Many girls had tried to talk to him and ask him to dance, but he didn't even pay attention to them; he was deep in thought. "Are you in there?" Miroku got close to Inu Yasha's face and looked into his eyes. "How much did you drink?"  
"Knock it off" Inu Yasha pushed Miroku away. "I haven't touched it"   
"Then what the matter" he looked worried in a funny way.  
"Nothing"  
"You're thinking about her" He smiled excitedly.  
"Who" Inu Yasha turned form Miroku.  
"Go ahead and deny it all you want" he sat down next to Inu Yasha. "There is a very attractive woman at the kitchen table by herself Inu Yasha. You should keep her company."  
"feh, I'm not in the mood"  
"Soot yourself, but I thought you might enjoy yourself" he walked away. Inu Yasha looked up at the table, curious.  
"kagome?" he whispered to himself. He closed his eyes and shook his head. "im dreaming" he opened then and she was gone. A few minutes went by.. "Man I gotta pee" he stood up and walked around the corner to the bathroom, only to run into somebody knocking them over. "I'm sorry" he said helping her up. "I didn't mean to.."  
"No it's ok really, I wasn't paying attention." She looked up and stopped. He looked down at her; his heart stopped. He had his arms semi around her trying to help her up. He could feel her tense in fear. He finished letter her up and released his grip. He looked down, she was shaking slightly. She turned and started to walk away. Inu Yasha grabbed her arm and pulled her back.  
"What are you doing here?" he asked trying to act confused.  
"i..um…Sango"  
"You came with Sango?" Inu Yasha asked  
"Yeah" she didn't smile, just looked scared and nervous.  
"Are you ok, you are acting like you are scared of me or something?"  
Kagome suddenly became angry "AND WHY WOULDN'T I BE?" she screamed. She stopped herself and blushed. "Sorry" she looked down. "You just…I mean you" she didn't want to finish. She turned and started to walk away again. He grabbed her hand once again and opened it. He placed something inside, closing it. He didn't even look at her.  
"I meant to give this to you for Christmas the year you left. I kept it with me all week hoping that I would run into you" With that he walked out the front door. He jumped into his car and drove away.  
Kagome stood there confused. He opened her hand to see a silver necklace with a K dangling from it. She could feel her eyes swell as she ran out the door after Inu Yasha, only to see him speed away in his car. She ran back inside to find Sango.  
"SANGO!" she screamed as she ran up to her best friend, who was talking to a group of football players. Kagome grabbed her arm and dragged her outside. She pulled her almost into the bushes.  
"kagome, what's going on?"  
"I saw Inu Yasha"  
"Did he hurt you" Sango said in a protective way looking around for him.  
"No, he was being nice. He gave this to me" she showed her the necklace "and said that he was bought it for me for Christmas the year that I switched schools."  
"What?" Sango was completely shocked.  
"Why hello" Miroku said scaring the two girls, causing them to jump and scream, dropping the necklace. Miroku picked it up like it was nothing. He looked at it and his face went pale.  
"What's wrong Miroku?"  
"Where did you get this necklace" he asked Kagome.  
"Inu Yasha gave it to me"  
"He did? I didn't think he had the guts" He handed it to kagome. "What did you say to him?"  
"Nothing, he gave it to me and left. I tried to chase after him, but he was already gone."  
"Oh, well then, follow me" he walked into the house and into the hallway. He opened a door that led to the basement. He turned on the light and closed the door. They could barely hear any music. Miroku took out his cell and dialed a number. "Don't say a word; he has better hearing than humans."  
"What are you doing?" asked a panicking Kagome.  
"I think I know" Sango whispered "shhh"

RING Inu Yasha reached for his phone. He saw that it was Miroku. He had just pulled into his driveway and stopped the car. He wanted to think for minute before he went inside. He wasn't going to pick it up but changes his mind at the last minute. "What Miroku, whatever it is I'm not in the mood"  
"You know, you should be more respectful. I talked to kagome just now. He was cry because a filthy half-bread touched her"  
Inu Yasha's heart stopped. Kagome's jaw was dangling is surprise, Sango was trying not to laugh "WHAT!" screamed Inu Yasha.  
Miroku laughed "joking, just joking" All they heard after that was the muffled curses flying out of Inu Yasha's mouth. Miroku was trying hard not to laugh. "Calm down,"  
"That was a dirty joke you bastard" Inu Yasha screamed.  
"You should know me by now"  
"So what do you want Miroku" Inu Yasha was pissed.  
"I just wanted to tell you that I did talk to kagome and she loved the necklace, as a matter of fact she cried she was so happy."  
There was a pause. "Really?" Inu Yasha ask.  
"Yes she did, and she wants you to take her to the homecoming dance tomorrow" He winked at Kagome who's eyes were as big as her head.  
"She…wants to go with me?"  
"Hey would I lie to you?"  
"Yes"  
"That hurt, do you really believe that I would lie to you about something like this"  
"After having you covered with feathers, yes"  
"Would you like to ask her yourself?"  
"She's there?" he blushed  
"Yep, and I can have her tell you herself" with out hesitation he threw the phone to kagome who just stared at it. She put it to her ear. "Now you have to say yes or it would hurt him" Miroku mouthed to kagome. She understood perfectly.  
"Hello" she said.  
"Huh…kagome?" he was definitely nervous.  
"Yeah"  
"h-hi, h-how are you?" he semi stuttered. "OMG SHE'S TALKING TO ME, SHE MUST NOT BE MAD AT ME ANYMORE" he yelled in his head.  
"I'm Doing ok I guess"  
"Me to…I guess"  
Pause  
"You've changed"  
"Have I really?"  
"Yes you have"  
"Well, I don't think that I have"  
"You have"  
"What are you saying I'm a pussy now?" he raised his voice.  
"No, that you're not mean anymore"  
Pause  
"Oh…so, did you want to.."  
"Sure"  
"Ok, I'll pick…you up at…"  
"6"  
"Tomorrow?"  
"Sure"  
"ok"  
"great"  
"yeah"  
Pause  
"I guess I'll see you Tomorrow, Inu Yasha"  
"yeah I guess soo" he replied.  
"Bye"  
"bye kagome"  
They hung up

Kagome just stood there in silence while Sango and Miroku smiled at her. It took a minute but kagome finally smiled. He kinda wanted to go, just to see what he was like now, but she worried that he was just trying to set up some cruel trick.

Inu Yasha was sitting in his car, his heart beating fast. "I can't believe she said yes." He put his keys in his pocket and sat there a little longer. He started to think about tomorrow and the challenge awaiting him. He somehow had to please a girl that he doesn't know a thing about. How was he supposed to do that? He had no idea. He looked down wishing his mom was still alive, if she was he would have asked her, but his only family had was his crazy older brother. He wouldn't know anything. Suddenly it hit him, the perfect plan…


	4. Chapter 4

"But I don't want to go"  
"Yes you do, you said yes, didn't you?" Sango replied with a deviant smile.  
"He'll be mean to me" kagome protested.  
"No he won't"  
"He was always before"  
"That was three years ago, and remember the necklace?"  
"Yeah"  
"He was finally giving in when you left. If you never left you two would be friends right now"  
"So this is all my fault!" screamed kagome  
"No, you did what you thought was right" Sango said as she finished putting up kaomge's hair. It was in a messy bun with a few strands dangling around her face. "Done, now go" she pulled kagome up and motioned her toward the door.  
"Do I have to go?"  
"Well no, but you'll hurt his feelings, then who knows. He may be mean to you again."  
Kagome frowned.  
"Smile" Sango walk toward kagome and wrapped her arms around her. "If he does anything mean, I'll beat him" they both giggled.  
"But what if I don't like him more than a friend?" kagome asked "I don't want to hurt him"  
"you never said that you liked him, remember this is just to say thank you"  
kagome smiled, "ok, I'll go"

"INU YASHA!" screamed Miroku  
"What?"  
"Hurry up, you have to be there in ten minutes."  
"I'm going as fast as I can" Inu Yasha replied. He wanted to wear cologne but the smell was too strong, not to mention that fact that he want to beadle to smell kagome.  
"Just come on, you look fine."  
"Yeah yeah"   
And they were off…  
"What if I do something wrong?" It was obviously painful for him to ask that.  
"You know kagome, not only is she beyond nice, but she's also very forgiving. She agreed to go out with you tonight didn't she?"  
"Yeah"  
"Ok here it is!"  
"This is her house?"  
"No this is Sango's"  
"WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BE AT KAGOME'S"  
"Quiet down, she's here. Sango was helping her get ready"  
"Oh" Inu Yasha said as he parked the car. He exited his car and walked toward the front door, where Miroku was already standing. "Hey Miroku?" Inu Yasha asked a little angry. "What the hell are you doing here anyway? This is my date, not yours"  
"oh um, Sango asked me to come over tonight while you were out. I hope that doesn't bother you" He knocked on the door.  
Inu Yasha started to sweat a little. He didn't know what to do or say. She was terrified that he would do something mean again out of habit and she'd never talk to him again. He just wanted her to know that he was sorry, with out having to say it.  
The door flung open. "Hi Miroku" sango smiled  
"My darling Sango" he kissed her hand and gave her a hug. SMACK "ow"  
"I never said you could grab me!"  
"Miroku!" Inu Yasha shook his head.  
"Come in you guys. Kagome is almost ready" They all followed Sango to the living room. They sat down on the couch that faced the stairs. "KAGOME GET DOWN HERE!" she screamed.  
"Coming!" a small voice descending the stairs. Inu Yasha looked up, waiting for her show her self. Miroku and Sango turned toward each other and started to talk about what movie they wanted to see, completely forgetting about kagome and Inu Yasha.  
Kagome walked to the top of the stairs and stared to descend. Inu Yasha heard her coming and looked up to see kagome in a baby blue dress that went down to her feet. She had placed flowers in her hair and attacked them to her dress in random places. Inu Yasha could only stair.  
They didn't say a word to each other. Not in the house, car, or for the first five minutes of the dance. Since Inu Yasha was the reason they won the game he and his date got in for free, along with the pictures. They walked inside and sat down a table in the back of the room with a sign posted on it; do not sit here.  
"Inu Yasha is says not to sit here"  
"I know, I had them put it there" he was proud of himself. The first thing that came out of his mouth wasn't something that made her cry. She smiled at him in disbelief.  
She giggled, "tweeker"  
"huh" he was now looking at her "and what make you say that" he was obviously joking.  
"oh did I say that? I meant to say, what is a great word to describe you, oh yes, Wench"  
His eyes grew. "What?"  
"after all my nickname was big tits, I think its only fare"  
He blushed, "no its wasn't, it was hard tits" he said before he knew it. Kagome looked down upset. He didn't know what to say. All the memories of him calling her hard tits and making her cry flooded his mind.  
"that right." She weekly smiled. "you were in my PE class and we had swimming together," her eyes grew. She looked at him and pointed. A huge accusing smile grew on her face, "YOU WERE LOOKING AT MY BOOBS YOU PERV" she started to laugh.  
"No I wasn't", he blushed.  
"Then how do you know?" she still laughed.  
"Well, everybody else were, so I assumed"  
Kagome stopped laughing and looked at him slightly scared and serious. "You looked at everybody's boob's" there was a pause. Inu Yasha didn't know what to do; he was utterly embarrassed. Kagome just stared busting up. "perv" she managed to squeak.  
"I caught you starring at me!" he said as he crossed his arms. "Admit it, you wanted me"  
"Oh yeah. Inu Yasha I love you" she laughed again. "Why would I have liked you."  
Inu Yasha became depressed. "Yeah, why would you" he whispered.  
Kagome stopped laughing, "no Inu Yasha, I did! I tried to be your friend but you were so mean, I couldn't handle it"  
"You liked me?" he was shocked.  
She giggled. "Yeah I did"  
They looked at each other and smiled.  
"INU YASHA" came many voices from behind Inu Yasha. He turned to see a group of about thirty girls running toward him screaming, "dance with me" and "I ditched my date for you" his eyes grew huge and he hid behind kagome.  
"Save me" he said in a small voice. The girls stop and look at his horrified.  
"Who is she" said the girl in the front.  
"Why are you hiding behind her" said the girl beside the girl in the front.  
"Well, um, you see she's my date" she smiled innocently.  
The girls just fainted. "Come on" he grabbed Kagome's arm and started to run.  
"Wait! I didn't get to dance" she screamed. Hojo, Kouga, Onigumo, and Hetan heard this. They swarmed her. "Um hi". Inu Yasha stopped when kagome said she wanted to dance.  
"Will you dance with me?" they all said at the same time. When they realized what they just did they turned to each other and growled. Kagome blushed. Inu Yasha was pissed. The school had not yet known that Kagome was the same girl he picked on when they were younger; they no longer feared dating her. He growled and grabbed kagome. He took her to the other side of the large room, away from screaming girls and horny guys. She had closed her eye because he was running really fast; it kinda scared her.  
She opened her eyes and looked up at Inu Yasha, "Inu…Yasha?" he opened all the way to see Inu Yasha looking down at her.  
"if we have that dance you wanted can we leave?" he asked as gently as he could, and he did very well. She nodded. Dearest started to play (the song kagome sang to during the rally) and he moved closer to her, wrapping his arms around her waste. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. Inu Yasha found it hard to control his breathing while kagome was speechless. There were so many emotions going threw her, she had no idea what to do. She never got the opportunity to have this kind of contact with a guy because of everybody's fear of Inu Yasha. The fear and rumors even made it way to her school, so the guys there were afraid as well. Actually she was kissed once. She had to get him to drink till he forgot about Inu Yasha, but she got her kiss.  
She hated him for what he did to her. Everybody still loved her, just too afraid to get close, which is why she loved sango so much. She didn't care. She was convinced that since she lived in a Martail Art Temple, with her expert fighter foster parents, she could take him if he tried.  
She wanted to push him away and run but she couldn't. He wasn't mean to her the entire night, and felt as if he changed. She wanted to be friends with him, and it took her years to do it, but it happened.  
"Inu Yasha" she whispered.  
"yeah" he was having difficulty controlling himself.  
"I have to go to the bathroom"  
"ok" and she was off.

A few minutes later Kagome exited the bathroom and walked out onto the dance floor to find her date, but when she got there she didn't expect what she saw. He was dancing with another girl. She looked on, trying not to care, until people started to laugh. Then all of a sudden they kiss, and her heart stops. The student body starts to laugh even louder. Her eyes swelled with tears and she turned and ran. She ran past the food and out the front door. She ran down the street and just kept going. Finally she stopped. There, to the right, was a small convenience story with a payphone.

Sango and Miroku were sitting on the couch with Sango holding Miroku for dear life. They were watching the Exorcist; Sango was terrified. Suddenly the front door flew open and they both jumped letting out a loud scream.  
"Where's Kagome" screamed inu Yasha, who had ran into the house and now stood behind the couch.   
"What do you mean where's kagome, she's with you!" Sango screamed.  
ring Sango reached over and picked up the phone. "Hello". Inu Yasha and Miroku started to talk about what happened. Inu Yasha told him about how Kikyo and him shared a dance together while kagome was in the bathroom. He had promised Kikyo long before Kagome came to their school that he'd save her a dance, But for some reason Kikyo kissed him. He pushed her away immediately, only to find out that the entire student body was laughing at kagome. He'd betrayed her, when actually Kikyo pushed herself on him.   
"Sango"  
"What's wrong?"  
"I need you to come and get me"  
"Where are you?"  
"At some convenience story, surrounded by houses."  
"Are you crying"  
"Yeah"  
"Ok I'm coming, don't you move"  
"Hurry"  
"I'll be there before you know it."  
"kagome?"  
"Yeah"  
"What exactly happened?"  
Kagome started to cry even more "He ditched me for another girl and" sniff "everybody was laughing at me. I knew he'd play a trick on me. Oh sango, I feel so stupid"  
"Ok I'm coming" she hung up that phone only to turn around and glare at Inu Yasha. She was burning with the heat of a thousand suns. Inu Yasha and Miroku stopped talking. They turned to look at Sango, very nervously. "YOU!" she screamed. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" Sango punched Inu Yasha as hard as she could. He could have easily dodged it, but was too scared to move.  
"What did I do?" Inu Yasha asked while lying on the ground holding his face. Sango grabbed his hair and dragged him out of her house, leaving him on the front porch. Miroku followed.  
Sango looked down at him and stared him in the eye "she finally got over what you did to her and now you pull this shit…don't you go near her EVER!" She was beyond scary!  
"Miroku?" Inu Yasha begged for help.  
"Hey, I'm not the one that kissed some girl"  
Sango's eyes shot open as far as they could "WHAT?" she screamed, louder than she ever did, and she was a cheerleader/martial artist. Miroku took a step back and tripped on a rock and fell. When he sat up sat up he saw a very pissed Sango walking toward her car, and Inu Yasha laying on the ground moaning. He stood up and walked over to Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha was covered is dirt, blood, and bruises.  
Miroku smiled and helped him up. "Now what did we learn?"


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome stood there, waiting for Sango in the parking lot of the gas station. She didn't want to be there anymore. This neighborhood wasn't the "ghetto", but filled with kids that thought that they were bad asses. She leaned up against the wall, sliding down until she was sitting. She wrapped her arms around her knees and started to cry.

The next week was hell for kagome. She was made fun of by everybody for what Inu Yasha did to her. It only took about two days for everybody to hear about it and remember the way things use to be between them. She started to eat lunch by herself, trying to keep Miroku and sango from being made fun of as well. It was the loneliest week of her life.  
It was now Friday, and for some reason everything went back to normal; nobody was making fun of her. It was as if they forgot about it, and loved her once again. Some even took pity on her. What Kagome didn't know was that when Inu Yasha heard somebody making fun of her or talking shit, he'd pull them into a secluded area and beat them. People soon got the hint…she was his.   
She sat in her first class a little confused. She pulled the necklace that Inu Yasha gave her out of her backpack, trying to decide weather or not to give it back. She gathered it I her hand and held it there. She wanted to believe that he changed so badly. He was acting as if he cared about her, like the whole bully thing was an act to hide his true feelings. In all honestly she hoped it was so. She had always had an interest in him. She knew that he didn't get along with people; he was outcasted because he was a hanyou. Kagome never cared; it didn't much matter to her.  
Suddenly a shoebox was dropped on her desk, making a loud noise. He jumped as she looked up to see Inu Yasha standing there staring down at the. He smiled at her and walked away. She just sat there somewhat startled.  
"whats in the box kagome?" asked a curious person behind her. "Not another box of worms I hope, you screamed last time he did that" the mystery man chuckled. She turned around a glared. The boy behind her stopped laughing and sat back, unsure of what to do next. He looked down at his paper and began to write.  
Kagome opened the shoebox only to be confused even more than she was before. Inside there was a videotape. In sloppy handwriting was the word "truth". She had no idea what that was. She'd find out later. She looked into the box once again, only to find, every present that kagome ever gave Inu Yasha. Her eyes filled with tears as she tried to fight them back. There was a small folded piece of paper taped to the bottom of the box. She pulled off the piece of tape and unfolded it. 

Kagome,  
Please, give me a chance…  
Inu Yasha  
P.S. I hope you like it!

"Like what?" she asked herself. She looked back into the box, only to see a small box rapped in beautiful red paper. She smiled and picked it up. Carefully unwrapping, she relieved a small box covered with fuzzy black material. She opened the box, gasping. She didn't expect what she saw. Inside there was a ring that matched her necklace. It was silver with a heart shaped light blue jewel. In the middle of the jewel a K was carved. She smiled as she put it on; a perfect fit.  
For the rest of the day she wore the ring and the necklace. Inu Yasha, who was following her, noticed this. He smiled and ran down the hall at full speed laughing.   
As soon as kagome walked into her house she ran to the living room, turning on the tv. She wanted to see what was on that tape. He pressed play.

the tape  
Kagome had just run off to use the rest room. Inu Yasha didn't stand there long before being bothered by a girl named Kikyo.  
"What do you want?" he was not in the mood for her.  
"Do you really have to ask?" she smiled.  
"Oh right, you want that dance I promised" he was obviously not amused. She smiled and nodded. "Ok, but a quick one, then you leave me alone ok" she nodded again. He came close, Inu Yasha not taking any interest in Kikyo, stared at the bathroom doors, hoping to see kagome come out, but she didn't. Suddenly Kikyo pulled back and looked him in the eye. He stared at her with a disgusted face. "Kikyo?" he asked. She glanced to the side and saw kagome standing there. She pulled him down and kissed him. His eyes grew huge, he pushed her away. Everybody started to laugh as he turned to see kagome, heart broken. He took off running after her.   
tape  
Kagome sat there speechless; she didn't know what to say.

Later that night kagome sat in her room and stared at the ceiling, daydreaming about the handsome half-bread. "Finally, he finally changed." She rolled over, only to hear a rustle noise outside. She looked out her window, only to see a red blur flying into the well house. She leaped out of bed and ran down stares. It was late so everybody was already sleeping.  
She ran outside, into the night, and headed for the well house. She flung open the door to see a very scared, oddly dressed, Inu Yasha standing there. "ka-kagome?" she managed to squeak.  
She gulped, "what are you doing here? Why are you in my family's well house?" she was more confused than anything. She looked at Inu Yasha's clothes (the old red kimono) even more confused before, "what are you wearing?" she asked in nothing more than a whisper.  
"You live…here?" his eyes were still huge.  
"Yeah"  
"That can't be" he walked toward her and looked out the door to her house. He pointed to it "you live there?"  
"Yes"  
"Are you sure?"  
"Positive"  
"No" he didn't want to believe her.  
"Yes"  
"That can't be"  
"It's true"  
"Wait, are you sure that you are positive?"  
"NO, I LIVE IN A TREE!" she screamed.  
Inu Yasha looked at her, giving in. "how long have you lived there?" he asked calmly.  
She sighed, "since I was born"  
"Oh" He looked away again. "I visit this well almost every night"  
Kagome looked at him angrily. "You come to my home every night?"  
"Yeah, I come looking for a way home" he looked down.  
"Home?" she didn't understand  
He looked up at her "I don't think I should tell you but I will anyway." He sat down with his back against the wall. Kagome followed. It was a long shot, but he had to tell somebody, and who better to tell than the person that owned the well. "When I was small I was alone in the world, my mother and father were dead and my older brother hated me. I wondered the earth alone, scared. I happened upon this clearing, and in the middle of this clearing was a square well. I don't remember much after that. Something about a demon attacking me and my brother showing up…blah blah blah…my brother and I where grabbed and pulled down the well. We ended up here." He looked up at kagome.  
"What are you talking about?"  
He sighed and closed his eyes. He knew that she wasn't going to believe him, but he was going to tell her anyway. "We were pulled down the well and traveled 560 years to the future."  
Kagome looked at him like he lost it. She stood up and started to make her way out of the hut. Inu Yasha moved to stand in front of her.  
"Where are you going?"  
"You're obviously making something up to get to me. I won't let you hurt me anymore"  
He growled causing her to step back. She lost her footing and fell down the stairs hitting the well, causing her to fall down the well. Inu Yasha jumped and grabbed her hand, but they were already halfway down. A blue light engulfed them and then dissipated. Inu Yasha looked around. He grabbed the shaking kagome and jumped out of the well only to stop and look around. "It can't be" he took a step from kagome.  
"Where are we?" she stood and looked around.  
"My time" he took in a deep breath.  
"Your time?"  
"Yeah, I don't know why I was pulled into your time, but I am home now" he laughed as he started to run. He jumped up into a tree and flew threw the air. Kagome watched as he laughed. He was jumping form tree-to-tree, so high sometimes that she had trouble seeing him. He landed softly right in front of kagome putting his arms around her and smiling.  
"Inu Yasha?" she stood there.  
He pulled way, "its you, you are the one that allowed me to pass. Why is that?"  
"I don't know, wait, it can't be me. You got threw the last time without…. gasp" it hit her. Something that she for got many years before. He looked down. "When I was 8 I went into the well house for the first and only time. My grandfather had told me stories of its magic. He thought that maybe it would help me. I was told that I was in an arranged marriage, and that when I turn 17 I will be given to an old family friend. They have much more money than we can ever wish to have. They felt that I would be better off, but I wanted love. I came here and wished..." she stopped and starred into the forest. "I just wanted to be happy".  
"What did you wish?" he asked her. She smiled, obviously embarrassed.


	6. Chapter 6

"I uh" kagome started but really didn't feel like finishing.  
"What did you wish for?" looked into her eyes.  
"I wished for...umm…my true love. I wished for the one guy that could stop the arrange marriage." She blushed heavily. Inu Yasha did the same.  
"You wished for your true love and that pulled me threw the well?" he whispered.  
Kagome nodded her head.  
"Well, in that case, I better start fulfilling your wish." He picked her up and moved her too his back and took off running. He jumped from tree to tree. It was dark and cold, but for some reason kagome didn't mind. She liked being close to Inu Yasha.  
Inu Yasha ran as fast as he could. He remembered a place that he always visited. About three minutes later he arrived and just jumped right it, soaking Kagome and himself. They came to the top for air.  
"Like it, it's a hot spring"  
"I know that, but now look at me, my clothes are soaked." She was slightly peeved.  
"Don't worry about that." Inu Yasha jumped up and walked toward a tree. He took two steps away from the spring and started to dig. After a moment he pulled a large wooden chest from the hole. He opened it only to reveal old clothes, a sword, and other interesting things that kagome didn't recognize. Inu Yasha sifted threw the items until he found what he wanted and pulled it out. "Here it is, you can wear this." He closed the chest and placed the kimono on top of it. It was white with red flowers all over it. The kimono and the flowers were outlined in gold. Inu Yasha jumped back into the spring.  
"Wow that's beautiful, where did you get it"  
Inu Yasha's smiled faded. "It was my mothers. She died a long time ago."  
"Is that chest full of her clothes?"  
"not completely. Hey do you want to come to my house and go threw it?"  
"Um, sure" she was curious but also have no idea what time it was.

They had made their way back to the well and crossed back over. Kagome had gone inside really fast to tell her parents that she was going to go to Sango's house, then called Sango and told her of the deception. She was glad that her mom didn't notice her strange clothes. It took not but five minutes and she was back out walking with Inu Yasha. Luckily for her it was only 6pm and she didn't have to be home until 1am, after all it was a Friday night.  
They talked happily about things like movies and sports all the way there. They had forgotten about the chest that Inu Yasha carried.  
They had entered Inu Yasha house and went upstairs to his bedroom. They sat down and talked for another hour until they realized that the chest was still closed and they were sitting on it. They both jumped up at the same time and kneed down in front of it.  
"Here it goes" Inu Yasha said as he opened it up again. "Ok you get the clothes and I'll get everything else." He looked at her for and agreement, which he got. They reached their hands in the chest and the same time. Kagome grabbed another kimono, just as beautiful as the one she had on. It too was made from silk. She put it on a hanger and gently laid it on the floor, spread out. Inu Yasha had grabbed his father's sword. His father left it with his mother to give to him when he was only enough.  
They reached back in a few more times until the chest was half empty. "Why did you burry this stuff. It must be worth a fortune?" kagome asked  
"I buried it because on one believe that I didn't steel these things. When my mother died these where the only things that I was able to grab before the rest of the villagers divided her things amongst themselves. They buried her with some of her most favorite things, well the ones that I didn't grab." He let out a laugh of amusement.  
"Why did they? Didn't her stuff idiomatically become yours when she died? You are her son after all"  
"yeah but" he looked down sad "since I was a different I was not wanted. They ran me from my home. I snuck back a few time to grab as much as I could carry."  
Kagome's eyes start to swell. "How old were you"  
"five"  
"That's awful!" she cried. "It all makes sense now"  
Inu Yasha looked up at her to see tears running down her face. He grabbed her and pulled her in. "don't cry!" he said plainly. "Being part demon I was smarter that any other human child my age. I survived just fine"  
"That's why it was hard to get you to be my friend. I'm so sorry, I should have understood and stayed" she cried into his chest.  
"Shut up, its not your fault"  
They stayed like that for a few minutes. Finally the silence was broken.  
"Hey do you want to do back with me to my time tomorrow morning? I can show you around, see what I remember!" he smiled at her.  
She smiled back, "sure"

That night she went home about 12:30 and went right to bed. Around 8 am she heard a light tapping at her window. She slowly got out of bed and reached for the window, only to see the adorable Inu Yasha smiling at her in his red kimono. Kagome smiled, and walked away from the now opened window. Inu Yasha jumped right it.  
"You know Inu Yasha, that kimono looks good on you, you should wear it more often" she glanced back at him to see his face red.  
A few minutes later kagome came out of the shower and dressed her self in the kimono that she wore that night before. Kagome ran downstairs and grabbed a few pop tars and left a note for her mother. They took off for the well.  
That day they visited many different villages, and he took her too all the nearby stream and rivers, even a lake. It was an amazing day. However, there was talk about a jewel called "the jewel of four souls". The comments made worried Inu Yasha and kagome. They still had a little time so they went to check it out. It just so happened that the village the jewel was being guarded was the village that was closest to the well. They walked up to the village. Everybody looked at the two odd balls.  
The villages made comments about weather or not the demon was going to kill them, and how beautiful the woman was. They even questioned weather or not kagome was a demon in disguised.  
"Halt demon" said a young woman. They both turned around to see something they didn't expect. A woman their age that looked almost identical to kagome. "What is your business here?". She asked. Her voice showed no fear. It seemed like she was trying to be friendly, but knew she had to be strong for the villagers.


	7. Chapter 7

"How the hell did you get here, Kikyo" Inu Yasha asked rudely.  
"How do you know me" Kikyo asked. "I gather you've heard of me?"  
Inu Yasha and kagome just starred at her. "Wait" kagome started, but couldn't finish.  
"You have the same scent." Inu Yasha thought for a moment. "Oh no…no no no. You have got to be kidding me" he grabbed kagome's wrist and walked off toward the well.  
"Inu Yasha?" kagome wined.  
"We're leaving?"  
"Why? I thought we were going to…"  
Inu Yasha had already reached the well. He was now looking down the well. "I have to talk to Kikyo" 

A few days had pasted and Inu Yasha and kagome had barely talked, as a matter of fact, kagome had caught a cold and didn't go to school. It was now Wednesday, and she sat in her room waiting for Sango to bring her homework, but she was not the one to bring it.   
There was a knock at the door. "Come in" Kagome managed to whisper loudly. She closed her eyes.  
"That doesn't sound good" said a handsome hanyou.  
With out opening her eyes, kagome smiled. "Nice to see you Inu Yasha"  
"I brought you your homework, and I thought you'd like to know what I found out from Kikyo." He pulled a chair to sit next to the bed.  
"Yes I would"  
Inu Yasha sighed. "Kikyo was attacked by a demon in her village. She tried to hide in the well, but lost her step and fell. The Jewel of Four Souls brought her here. So the Kikyo that we know here is the same as the one the other side of the well."  
Kagome looked at him worried "if you two were able to come threw, then don't you think others could have."  
"No, it's all connected to the jewel in some way."  
"But then how did we get threw"  
Inu Yasha smiled. He looked into her eyes, closing the distance between them. He whispered in her ear, taking the breath from Kagome. "Kikyo says that you have the jewel in you. She said that she saw it, and don't forget you called for me."  
Still very close to him she whispered. "How can she see something that is inside my body?"  
"Being a powerful priestess she has the ability to see and purify the jewel. According to ancient writing, Kikyo is supposed to go back to her time, and grow old with the war lord Oda Nobunaga. You are her reincarnation"  
Kagome closed her eyes and smiled. "That will make a great story to tell my grandchildren"

A few days later, around 12:30 am….  
"Hurry up kagome" Inu Yasha whispered. His sword swung silently at his side.  
"I'm coming" kagome reached Inu Yasha, who was standing outside the well house.  
"How are we supposed to help Kikyo when you're to slow."  
"Shut up, you're just faster than me"  
Inu Yasha walked into the well house, "yeah, cause I'm demon."  
"Just half" she replied.  
Inu Yasha growled. "I don't have to be here you know, this was your idea"  
Kagome just smiled.  
They had reached the other side; it was dark there as well. They waited and waited, but nothing happened. That's when it hit them; they had no idea if this was the day that Kikyo had been attacked by the demon.  
"Inu Yasha lets go. We can ask Kikyo in the morning"   
A small "feh" escaped his lips and he stood up and made his way across the clearing to the well, kagome followed. He stopped. He smelt something; demon.  
"AHH" screamed kagome.  
Inu Yasha turned around to see a large wolf with blood all over its face. Kagome lay motionless on the ground; blood pored out from her side. He pulled out his sword and went for the demon. The demon moved at incredible speed.  
Inu Yasha jumped up into a tree, turned back around and landed on the back of the demon. He pushed the sword threw the back of the demons neck. The demon fell limp immediately.   
Covered in demon blood, Inu Yasha ran to kagome. He could hear her heart beating, so she wasn't dead, at least not yet. He picked her up and jumped back threw the well.  
It didn't take very long for him to reach the emergency room of the nearest hospital. He ran threw the door, completely out of breath, and stood there, in front of the desk. The lady standing behind her desk saw kagome and hurled for the phone. She picked it up and said something, very frantic like, and ran to the double doors. The doors opened and three men pushed a stretcher out. Inu Yasha carefully placed kagome down and tried to follow them into the back, but they wouldn't let him go.   
The nurse behind the desk, and a doctor, pulled Inu Yasha into a nearby office.  
"Young man, we need you to help us find out what happened to her, so we know how to help her." The doctor said.  
"I was at her house late," he looked at the lady, who was smiling; he knew what she was thinking. He closed his eyes and looked down. "Yes, we were making out in her back yard." The nurse giggled at this. "This huge dog came for us, I got him to come after me so she could escape, but he got his claws into me. Before I was able to get up he had gotten his teeth into her side."  
Inu Yasha looked up at the doctor, who was listening intensely, and the nurse, who was now crying.  
"You're injured at well? Let me see boy, I'll bandage it right up."  
Inu Yasha knew that he had no injuries so he had to think of something quick. He took off his red kimono top and grabbed part of the white jacket. He dug his claws into his chest. By time he took of the white jacket, Inu Yasha had left four very large claw marks. The doctor grabbed the supplies and started to do his magic. It was painful, but he had to do it.  
"What happened to the dog?" the doctor asked.  
"I kicked him off kagome, and then he took off after some small animal. It could have been a small cat or a large squirrel or something."

A few hours pasted and the sun was barely rising. The lady behind the desk walked to the sleeping hanyou, curled up uncomfortable in a small chair. She smiled as she shook him awake.  
"Sir, the patent's parents are coming very soon and your school is about to start. I think you should get ready for it. Kagome has to go into surgery in an hour to properly close the wound. She will be out and hopefully awake by time you get out of school"  
Inu Yasha, catching only the tale end of that, due to just being woken, he just sat up nodded. He made his way toward the door as he yond.


	8. Chapter 8

Inu Yasha had made his way to school. He sat down in his seat, only to be disappointed when Kikyo wasn't in hers. He had a thousand questions to ask her, and she wasn't there; figures.

Kikyo made her way threw the streets of Tokyo. Finally, after some time traveling, she found the entrance to the hospital. Immediately she felt the presence of the jewel. She followed the feeling threw the hospital.   
Finally she reached it. She had made her way to a large white room, with clean metal utensils everywhere. This was where they operated on kagome. She looked threw the door to see two men standing there, examining the jewel.  
"What do you suppose it is?" asked man 1.  
"I don't know, but it's probably worth a lot of money" said man 2.  
"Yeah, do you think that it's a family heirloom?"  
"I don't know, but why would they put it in the girl's body?"  
"Should we keep it?"  
"No, if it was in her body, then it's obviously important" They placed it in a small plastic bag and sealed it. Man 1 placed it on the small operating tray and headed for the door. Man two followed.  
Kikyo waited for the men to leave, then walked in and grabbed the bag. She made her way threw the hospital until she found the exit.  
She walked out and around until she found the entrance to the emergency room. Very carefully she walked up to the lady behind the desk and smiled. "Hello, my name is Kikyo, and I am here to see my cousin, Kagome Higarashi."  
"Oh my, I didn't know she had any cousins in the area" The nurse smiled sweetly. She started to look for the information.  
"Yeah, I came in for a surprise visit and they weren't home. The neighbors told me what happened." Kikyo was always good at lying, and it did come in handy, although she wasn't lying too much. She did come to see kagome, to tell her that they were a few weeks away from when she fell in, but no one was there. And the neighbors did tell her what happened.  
"aww here he go, she's in room 231"  
"Thank you" Kikyo replies, the started her journey to find this room 231.  
It didn't take long for Kikyo to find the room and when she did, kagome was alone and unconscious.   
While walking to the bed Kikyo took the jewel out of the bag. She held it in her hand and placed it on kagome's chest. She started to chant in some strange language, and then the jewel disappeared.  
With that, Kikyo left the room and headed for the exit.

School had just gotten out and Inu Yasha headed for the hospital. After a few minutes of running he reached it and to his surprise Kikyo was leaving.  
Inu Yasha stopped right in front of Kikyo. "What are you doing here?" he asked, somewhat politely.  
"I did something that had to be done" and with that she tried to walk past Inu Yasha, who didn't let her.  
"Like what?" he asked, angered, scared, and hopeful.  
Kikyo smiled "They took the jewel from her body, I simply put it back." She walked past it.  
"Did you hurt her" Inu Yasha called to her; more than worried.  
"I did not, but the jewel will help her heal faster."  
Inu Yasha smiled. "Thank you Kikyo"  
Kikyo stopped and turned. She smiled. "It's a priestess's duty"  
"I'm sorry for what happened…you know between us"  
"Kikyo's smiled faded "no need for apologies. We were not meant to be."  
Inu Yasha frowned and walked into the hospital. He knew that she was right, but he still felt bad for dating her because she looked like kagome.

Inu Yasha headed for kagome's room after the lady told him where it was.  
He slowly opened the door to see a sleeping Sango, and unconscious kagome. He walked over to the bed, sitting on the chair closest to kagome. He reached out and touched her hand; she was cold.   
"I'm so sorry kagome, if I would have turned around right when I smelled the demon this wouldn't have happened." He moved the chair as close as he could and held her hand between is own. "I don't know what I would do without you, it was hard enough trying to manage all those years before, but you just moved then. I would be able to see you once in a while, but death"  
He reached up and gently pushed away hair from her face. She every so slightly moaned and turned her head. That's when he saw it. She was wearing the necklace that he gave her. Then it hit him; she always wore it. He smiled at this.  
Little did he know, Sango has just entered the room and pretended to be asleep when she realized Inu Yasha had just opened the door. Her heart leaped for joy when she heard the Hanyou's confessions.  
"I'm going to go grab some grub from the cafeteria." He looked over and Sango and smiled. "Sango here will protect you" he tuned back to Kagome and kissed her hand. "Besides, Miroku is on his way here and would allow anything to happen to her." He leaned close and started to whisper. "He's in love with her you know".  
Sango's hears stopped and Inu Yasha notices this. He blushed from embracement.  
'Oh shit, she's awake' he yelled in his head. 'But for how long?'  
"Well, I will be back shortly. Don't you dare wake up before I get back". He stood and walked out of the room, making sure not to look in Sango's direction


	9. Chapter 9

Miroku walked down the halls of the hospital, looking for kagome's room. It had taken him some time to get here on the account that he was nowhere near as fast as Inu Yasha. He had expected him to have at least waited for him, but then again Inu Yasha longed for this girl to come back; he doesn't blame him.  
After what seemed like eternity, he placed his hand on the handle of the door. Pushing it open he soon came to face with a tear filled Sango; who jumped into his chest, knocking him down.  
"Is it true?" Sango cried, smacking his head against the floor.  
"Ouch, is what true?" Miroku relied.  
"Do you love me?" she punched him in the jaw.  
Miroku fell back and starred at her in horror. He smiled nervously, "where did you hear that?" She punched him again. "ow, Sango stop that hurts"  
"You didn't answer my question." He screamed.  
He just looked at her before he grabbed her head and forced her down onto him, immediately latching their lips together.

It had been the most stressful day in a long time. It had been two days since Kikyo replaced the jewel into kagome's body. Kagome had been awake and smiling happily. The doctors were baffled at her speedy recovery. It seemed that she only had a few faint lines where large gashes use to be.  
Kagome was released from the hospital that night. After much pleading, Inu Yasha convinced Kagome's parents to let him take her home. They saw how worried and desperate he was, so they took pity on him.  
As kagome was wheeled out into the parking lot she thought about the extra special measure Inu Yasha took in making sure she was ok. It went from demanding extra painkillers to having x-rays and cat scans to make sure they didn't miss anything. Kagome smiled; he really did worry too much. He helped her into the car and went around to the other side to let himself in. Kagome knew that she wasn't really hurt anymore, she was just sore from the lack of moving, but she let him believe that she needed him to take care of her. It brought a smile into her face to know he cared so much.  
He started the car and backed out of his parking space. Starting their long ride home he spoke first. "Kagome, I talked to Kikyo, she said that judging from what we had told her, she should be falling down the well early on Saturday. So that gives you until tomorrow morning to get healed up enough to fight a demon." He turned and smiled at kagome. "I know that you aren't in any pain, I don't smell you in any. Just move around tonight so that you aren't too sore for tomorrow."  
Kagome just looked at him. He was letter her go back there? He was letting her go back to the place where she almost died? Well, if it meant helping Kikyo, then fine with her. After all, they had to make sure she met this Oda Nobunaga guy.  
Nodding kagome accepted her task.

It was 6:30am. Kagome stood in front of the well house accompanied by Inu Yasha and Kikyo. Their mission: Operation send Kikyo home. Their weapons; Kikyo's arrows, Inu Yasha's sword, and kagome's…well her um…ability to make Inu Yasha fight harder. Yeah.  
They opened the doors to the well house and stepped inside. Starting with Inu Yasha, they jumped in the well one by one until they were all safely on the other side. They pulled themselves from the well and headed toward the tree line to find a place to hide and wait. The other Kikyo would be arriving soon.  
It had taken a half an hour for Kikyo to come running threw the forest. The three companions watched from their hiding spots.  
Kikyo ran as fast as she could. She had run out of arrows and her bow had been broken into two. Throwing the useless item to the ground, she searched for a place to hide until she could think of something.  
Off to her right was a small dried up well. It was a good 20-30 feet deep and had the bones of her past opponents. That would be a good place to hide. Running to the side of the well, she sat down, only to twist around until she found the right position. Holding onto a vine, she hung there. Off in the distance she heard the demon barging threw the forest; knocking trees over as he moved. Gripping the vine harder she felt the demon move closer toward the well. Suddenly, the vine snapped and Kikyo started to fall. She clenched her eyes closed, prepared for the hard floor of the well, but it never came. Instead she was engulfed by a soft blue light.

"Ok it's our turn" Inu Yasha growled. Jumping from the bushes he made his way toward the demon. It was a few times larger than Inu Yasha, but was covered in a think coat of short fur and what looked like saliva. Yes, this spider demon was quite gross.  
"Inu Yasha, be careful" kagome yelled and she ran to his side; Kikyo fallowed close behind. He turned and looked at his worried kagome and smiled. Wrapping an arm around her waist he snuggled his nose in her neck and took in her sent.  
"I will always come back to you" he whispered.  
Kagome felt her eyes start to fill with tears.  
Pulling away from kagome, Inu Yasha unsheathed his sword and made his way toward the demon. The demon had turned and set its eyes of Inu Yasha went kagome screamed his name. The demon allowed them to say their goodbyes before he crushed the half-bread into the ground.  
Charging at the hanyou, the demon raised its front two arms in prepare for impaling of some sort. Inu Yasha growled and held up his sword. "I will not let you have kagome" he growled to himself. "If I loose, she dies" screaming it out this time. "I WONT ALLOW YOU TO TOUCH HER!" He took off running toward the demon. Bring down the sword onto the front arms, the sword changed into a large fang. Power radiated off of it.  
Cutting off the two front legs, the demon fell forward. Getting up he turned toward Inu Yasha, only to charge him once again. Inu Yasha just stared at the sword in amazement. His father left him something so powerful, so useful. ALL RIGHT DAD!  
Just as the demon reached the hanyou, he brought the sword up. When the skin of the demon touched the blade, Inu Yasha jumped. With the momentum of his jump, he managed to push the sword through the spider's body, cutting him in half. The two halves fell to the grown as Inu Yasha landed on his feet effortlessly. Sheathing the sword he looked up at kagome, who started her run toward him.  
Just as he reached him, the sound of horses were heard. "What's that?" kagome asked to no one in particular.  
"I smell horse and humans." He pulled kagome behind him. "Stay behind me kagome"  
"Ok" he hid her head in the back of his Kimono.  
They stood there waiting. It didn't take long for the riders to appear in the small clearing. There were 50 in all, not including the well-dressed man at the lead. The man jumped off his horse and headed for small party.  
He bowed to Inu Yasha. "Good Morning demon. I am here in search of Kikyo, the powerful priestess"  
Inu Yasha just looked at him strangely. "umm" he just pointed to Kikyo. What else was he supposed to do?   
Kikyo stood there, in awe. The man that stood before her was gorgeous. She watched as he walked towards her, in awe himself. He knelt down and grabbed for her hand. Kissing it gently he looked up into her eyes. "Lady Kikyo, I have come from a distant land in search of your assistance. Many demons have been use to infiltrate my castle and learn my secrets. Will you please come to my home and assist me?"  
Kikyo just stared at him. He wanted her to go with him. Would she ever return?  
Just as she was about to say something, the man cut her off. "My Lady, I would be honored to have you come with us. I, General Oda Nobunaga, swear to protect you with my life."  
That's all it took. The look of hope in his eye and the way he lovingly caressed her hand, she'd be stupid not to join him. Nodding slightly, he smiled and motioned his hand towards his group of riders. One of the men brought an unused horse out from the back. Taking Kikyo's hand, he walked her towards the horse and helped her on it. Looking back towards Kikyo's companions, who seemed to be frozen, he smiled and bowed. "Thank you sir". With that he leapt onto his horse, and rode off.  
Kikyo smiled at kagome and Inu Yasha. The two smiled back. They were to never see her again, and they were all right with that, as long as she was happy.   
Inu Yasha turned to kagome and took her hand. "Shall we return?"  
Kagome nodded. Although the excitement didn't last too long, it was still a lot for her. After all she did spend a day unconscious and two in bed.  
Motioning for kagome to go first, Inu Yasha helped kagome over the lip of the well. They shared one last smile before she jumped. Near the bottom she was engulfed with a blue light. Sighing contently, Inu Yasha jumped in after her, waiting for the blue light.  
It never came.


	10. Chapter 10

Kagome sat there, waiting. He never came threw. Scared, she leapt into the well, only to hit the bottom. Lifting herself up, she touched the dirt. Looking up, she saw the ceiling of the well house. Kagome froze. She couldn't get back. She couldn't get to her hanyou.  
"NO" she whispered. Starting to dip a small hole, in an attempt to get back, she cried. She couldn't feel the pain that shot threw her fingers as she plunged then into the hardened dirt. She couldn't even feel the pain of hunger that engulfed her abdomen. Her healed wounds start to pulse and hurt as well, but of course she couldn't feel it. Her heart hurt worse. Panic took over every sense she had. Without her hanyou, she was lost.

"What the?" Inu Yasha said from the bottom of the well. He was still in his time. "WHAT" he screamed at the ground. Falling to dirt he started to dig. "No, not now!" he whimpered. He couldn't get to her; her: his live force. The one single thing he had to live for in the world. She was just beyond the well, and he couldn't reach her. What did he do wrong? What did they do different?  
Digging faster he panicked. His heart seemed to stop. The uselessness of it shot pain threw his entire body. It was too much to bear. He had to get to her, even if it meant living for the next 500 years, he would do so. He would do anything to be with his kagome.

It had taken nearly three hours for both to get too exhausted to dig on. They both collapsed onto the dirt. They cried.

The sun had set, but neither noticed. Kagome fell asleep in the well, refusing to leave it. Inu Yasha on the other hand, started his new plan. He would jump down the well, then jump back up and repeat that until it let him threw. He seemed to be doing ok with it until it started to make him dizzy; but there was no way he would stop. He could miss the one change he had to get back.   
Thoughts of the first time they met ran threw his head. He thought about when he saw her dancing at the rally. How beautiful she looked. How talented she was. How utterly perfect!  
His heart began to ache worse with the thought that he could never again pear into her perfect eyes or see her smile again. He needed to hold her and keep her from danger. No one else is strong enough to do so. 

Rolling over in her sleep, tears still fell from kagome's eyes. Dreams of Inu Yasha's smile and his loving eyes kept recycling threw her mind. She kept reaching out to touch his face, but as soon as her hand got to him, he disappeared. Her heart screamed as he vanished, never to been seen again. Leaving her alone with this pain.  
"My Love, come back to me. I need you." She managed to choke out between sobs. "I need you here with me". The jewel started to glow.

Inu Yasha sat on the lip of the well looking down it. He'd been jumping for hours now. He needed a rest.   
His head filled with thoughts that made it hurt. It ached with memory and pain. He had plans for them. He was going to marry her. They were going to have kids. Many kids! He was going to hold her every night and tell her how much he loved her. He never imagined his life outside of her. Even after she moved, he couldn't picture it without her. He needed her then, now, and every moment in the future. Looking down the well he growled. SHE was HIS and HE was going to get to HER. There was no way that he was sent to the future only to bring Kikyo to her true love. He went to love kagome. They were destined to be together. SHE BELONGED TO HIM DAMN IT!  
He jumped into the well.

Kagome stayed asleep. She didn't notice the blue light that glowed around her, or the hanyou that emerged from it.  
Touching down Inu Yasha let out the breath he had been holding. He was home. Now where was kagome? Looking down he saw her sleeping at his feet. Immediately sitting down, he dragged her into his lap. Wrapping is arms around her and buried his face in her hair. Tears started to form. He was home, with his kagome. Nothing was going to take her from him again. He loved her.  
"Come back to me my love" kagome whispered in her sleep. She clenched his kimono tightly. "I need you".  
Kissing her head Inu Yasha whispered, allowing the tears to fall. "I'm here my love"

Inu Yasha held her there all night, waiting for his love to wake.

THE END


End file.
